kingdomkeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanitas
Vanitas (ヴァニタス, Vanitasu), é um personagem cujo a face é oculta boa parte do jogo, um personagem realmente misterioso, e um dos antagonistas principais. É o único aprendiz de mestre Xehanort, e foi criado por ele, a partir da essência negra no coração de Ventus. Vanitas foi criado como um objeto pelo Master Xehanort para cumprir um objetivo seu, e com o seu surgimento, causou a aparição dos Unversed naquele universo. História Antes dos acontecimentos de Birth by Sleep, mais ou menos quatro anos antes, Ventus atuava como aprendiz do mestre Xehanort, e o portador da Keyblade foi enviado para o Keyblade Graveyard, e foi obrigado a enfrentar vários Heartless, perdendo a batalha.A essência escura também é a fonte de criação dos Unversed. Depois de Master Xehanort observar a batalha entre a Terra e Aqua, como parte de seu Master Exame de Qualificação, ele deixa a sala para encontrar Vanitas escondido esperando por ele. Os dois conversam sobre Ventus, e afirma que o desempenho de Vanitas não chega "nem perto" do deVentus, e ele ainda precisa de "ensinar-lhe alguma disciplina". Vanitas depois aparece diante de Ventus em seu quarto, e fala de Terra já não ser ele mesmo, ele e nega dizendo que Ventus e Terra estão conectados. Vanitas simplesmente chama a sua amizade com a Terra de estúpida e desaparece em um corredor de escuridão, alegando que, se Ventus vê-lo por si mesmo, ele não vai saber a verdade. Depois de uma série de batalhas com Aqua e Ven, Vanitas e Ven são enviados ao seus Destati, onde Vanitas já está com sua face à amostra.Ventus ganha essa triste batalha, destruindo VAnitas e sua keyblade tão desejada, a X-Blade, porém, Ven perde seu coração, entrando em sono profundo durante esse tempo. Em uma passagem do jogo, Aqua tenta ajudar Ventus nas Vanitas surge a fazendo ficar inconsiente, o Rei Mickey então a encontra e a ajuda a despertar, Aqua vê que Ven está logo a uma pequena distancia dos dois e corre até lá esperançosa, mas ela estranha sua atitude de não reagir a sua fala, é quando de repente Vanitas levanta a face, apontando a X-Blade em direção de seu abdome, o Rei Mickey o interfere, desviando a keyblde de Aqua, Vanitas então se revela e os três entram numa batalha. Aparência Misteriosa Vanitas usa um capacete preto na maioria do tempo no jogo, ocultando sua verdadeira face, usa também uma roupa preta com detalhes em vermelho, igual ao Riku Dark Mode, em Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.Possui uma keyblade que combina com a cor de suas vestes, preto e vermelho. A keyblade tem detalhes idênticos como a Way to the Dawn, Soul Eater entre outras com detalhes negros.Vanitas revela que seu rosto é semelhante ao de Sora, a não ser pela cor dos cabelos e dos olhos que são da cor amarelo meio dourado e os cabelos são negros, sua pele também é bem pálida. Vanitas ganha a keyblade X-Blade no final do jogo, se fundindo com Ventus, mas logo a keyblade é destruída junto ao dono. Vanitas pode se transformar em Ventus por ter se fundido com ele, podendo utilizar sua imagem por dentro de seu traje preto. Personalidade Sua personalidade é feita de pura maldade e crueldade, por ser criado das trevas por Master Xehanort, ele se junta com Ventus e Sora, tendo força de vontade e uma firme atitude, sendo frio e não se importando nem mesmo com a vida das pessoas, foi revelado que nem mesmo a vida de Xehanort valia para ele. Suas qualidades são heróicas mas realmente cruéis, sendo um contraste também das atitudes de Roxas e Xion, levando as amizades em consideração, mas sendo forte e frio. Curiosidades *O nome "Vanitas" vem do latim e significa "vazio", "vaco" e "vaidade", assim como sua personalidade vria e vaidosa. *Vanitas teve seu nome criado para combinar com o de Ventus.Também foi citado que seu nome era uma trocadilho para Sora em japonês. *Além de todos os antagonistas, Vanitas foi o que mais lutou, tendo no total sete batalhas, contando com a final com Ventus. *Seu rosto verdadeiro só foi revelado para Ventus e Xehanort. Mais sobre: Keyblade X-Blade Ventus Master Xehanort Unversed Terra Aqua Vanitas's Sentiment